Scroll 50: Darkness and A New World
is the fiftieth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the second part of the three-part finale for the season; culminating in the final revelation regarding "that" as it finally unleashes itself on the entire planet and the last physical appearance of all remaining members of the Space Ninja Group Jakanja (Boss Tau Zant, First Spear, Furabiijo, Fourth Spear, Wendinu and Seventh Spear, Sandaaru). Synopsis The ninja of Earth begin their final assault on the Jakanja even as Tau Zant prepares to use the special medals; but alliances and teamwork on both sides are put to the test as the critical moment arrives... Plot The two teams on the beach, determined for the sake of the world to take the battle to The Centipede. And Tao Zanto, concentrated on the power pack, with the yellow baseball embedded in its side, the baseball that is drawing the heroes to the island. The power starts to go into Tao Zanto, when Yousuke hits the device on the Shuriken Ball, and it draws them in. The Jakanja realize what's happening just an instant too late, as Sandaru yanks the ball from its place on the pack. Hurricane Hawk gets engulfed with fire and crashes onto the Centipede. Inside the cockpit, they are un-transformed. The Goraijer have their memories of the last time they were there. They see a blue light. Yousuke reminds them why they are here. The Jakanja are a bit stunned, but Tao Zanto warns them to stop the team, who are hurtling on. They've found the Copy Giant in its bay. But his words are heard by the heroes, and through their communicators by Oboro and Mugensai. Our heroes run into a crowd of Magerappa, and start cutting through them. The Goraijer continue to lead the others in. The wall that the Jakanja always look at opens, letting the five in. But they will arrive too late. They are welcomed by the amused Jakanja. Sandaru presents Tao Zanto to them, and then he goes giant. Bashing through the ceiling, bringing it down even on his own people. The five run out of the throne room. The Centipede starts sinking. They run in the Hawk. They fly out from the Centipede. A red light and pink light fly out too. Tao Zanto spins out. The lights land and they are the ninja girls. They wonder if Saandaru has survived. Tao Zanto lands, they fall. The five ninja arrive. Oboro sees this. Tao Zanto calls out the two medals that becomes two Karakuri balls that form a bow and arrow. He fires the arrow into the bed of the sea, and the water erupts. Oboro frantically responds, programming madly. Suddenly Saandaru appears. Sandaru attacks Tao Zanto, stabbing deep between his eyes. He lands on the shore. Tao Zanto drops his bow. He explains his reasoning to the ninja girls, and then points out that he'd also killed Sargain. Wendinu is upset and Furabijou shocked, but then he threatens them and they back away anxiously. And then Tao Zanto falls, into the ocean. Electricity shocks through the whirlpool. The girls stop backing up and start giggling. Sandaru is confused until they offer to join him. They point him at the five heroes, andthey attack. Their blasts stun the heroes, then Sandaru grabs them im energy whips and bashes them into each other. They fall on land. The three come after them. Kouta gets up first, with the others. With Gozen and Shurikenger in their thoughts, they will fight. They transform through the attack from Saandaru. They fight and the Victory Gadget is formed and the three go down. Saandaru comes out of the explosion to find the girls' weapons. Saandaru takes out his fan and makes himself big. The five call their robots and form GoraiSempujin. He knocks them down after a quick battle. They get up and try their finisher but he bashes it away. Red calls for Revolver Mammoth. They jump on top and do their finisher. He is seemingly destroyed but comes up on top of the illusion of his shark head and bashes them off the Mammoth. They split into the two robots. The whirlpool is still spouting water. Saandaru tells them that a new space, a new world is being born. Senpujin and Gouraijin get up. The Goraijer have another plan. The two of them in Goraijin will hold Sandaru. They know they may not survive this, but it doesn't matter. They call out their Sword Slasher and, to the Hurricanger's horror, attack on their own. They manage to pin Sandaru, and Ikkou calls the Hurricanger to use this opportunity. They've managed to thoroughly pin Sandaru and stab their blade through him and their own mecha. Sandaru goes up in flames, and the Goraijers un-transform. And then there is a huge explosion. Nanami screams and races from Sempujin to where she can see the fires with her own eyes, then fall weeping as the boys come to her side. They all weep. But then a new sound cuts the air. The bow and arrow go up, Tao Zanto's body goes up into a whirling vortex. The sky becomes dark. Power fluctuates in the hidden base, everything shakes and horrible lightning strikes the world, leaving fires in its wake. Explosions occur behind the trio. The news reports and the streets are littered with corpses, or people who are dying. Oboro signals the Hurricanger. And they stare up into the whirling, white vortex. Oboro anxiously takes Mugensai into her hands, and the ceiling starts to cave in. She dives for cover and then calls the others. Mugensai shrieks a warning and they both scream as the ceiling collapses above them. The trio scream for them. There are only the Hurricanger left, and not enough tears for this loss. Nanami comes between them and clutches their arms for support. There is no one to help them, and they think of the Goraijer, and the Shurikenger, and Gozen, Oboro, and human Mugensai. And Yousuke pulls them all together. They grasp their courage and decide they will face the disaster and stop it. They do their roll call and leap back aboard Senpujin. They pick up the evil bow and get ready to fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *TV Announcer: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Viewership': 6.5% *'Opening': The Jakanja scene shows all Seven Spears and Tau Zant without a scroll-back. *This episode marks the final series appearance of Revolver Mammoth, Revolver Gourai Senpuujin, Gourai Senpuujin and Gouraijin. * This is the final Super Sentai episode to end with a “to be continued” annotation. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 12 features episodes 47-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita